


Closer

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inadequacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross and Danny get really into making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Danny and Ross were sitting on the sofa, Ross wearing a telltale grin as he reached out and put a hand on Dan's thigh.

"We've been too distant lately," he said softly. Danny laughed. 

"But..." Dan said, a hint of teasing in his voice, "I'm right here. How much closer can it get?"

Ross shot him a look through lidded eyes that told Dan that he couldn't even dream of out-teasing Ross O'Donovan. 

"I mean, it's just been too long since we fucked," Ross said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Danny unconsciously wet his lips as he listened. 

"It's been too long since I got to get inside you. That's closer, wouldn't you say?" he added, shifting to straddle Danny on the couch. Ross draped his hands around Dan's neck. "Kiss me," he said, and Danny smiled before he complied. 

Danny always tasted the same, Ross thought. He didn't have a particular word to describe it, but it was becoming familiar and addicting. Dan's chin felt a little rough as it pressed against Ross' smooth skin. His lips, on the other hand, were soft and willing. Danny opened his mouth a little, easily allowing Ross to press his tongue in.

Ross pulled away gently, leaning down to kiss at Dan's neck. 

"I'll bet you've missed my cock," he hissed against Danny's skin. Dan couldn't help but shiver at the words. He could feel Ross' teeth scraping lightly over his skin as he spoke. 

"Have you been missing it, Danny? Do you think about me when there's a gap in a conversation? I'll bet the moment people stop talking, I'm the first thing in your head. I'll bet you start to remember all the things I did to you. Do you?"

Ross pressed in closer to suck on Danny's neck. 

"Y-yes I do think about it- a-a lot Ross...I think about how good you fucked me and..."

Dan was interrupted by the sound of Ross groaning, breathy and soft. 

"That's so good. That's what I like to hear. You're on my mind all the time too. I like to think about what I could do with you," Ross moaned. 

Danny took a moment to drink in the sight of him, all glowing eyes, flushed cheeks, and ruffled hair. Ross returned to Dan's mouth, kissing him firmly and warmly. He could feel the way Ross eagerly pushed his body against him, his hands moving to grab Danny's hips. 

The sudden attention to his hips made Dan a little more aware that he was growing hard. He certainly wasn't complaining with the way Ross was all over him, and he pushed his hips up against Ross'. 

"I think about all the ways I could fuck you," Ross murmured as he pulled his mouth away from Dan's. He reached one hand down to palm Danny through his jeans. "All the ways I could make you moan for me," he added. Dan moaned as if to confirm his point. 

"Please Ross if you keep this up..." Dan trailed off, tipping his head back. Ross leaned in to his exposed neck, Danny's hair tickling him as he kissed him. 

Dan bit his lip to hold in a groan at the feeling of Ross' mouth sucking hard against his tender skin. There was a warm tightness in his gut that made him press his hips against Ross' hand with more vigor. 

"So beautiful coming undone," Ross whispered against Dan's throat. He could feel the vibrations as Danny spoke again. 

"Please Ross-"

"Please what?"

"S-slow down it's too much!"

"Oh relax," Ross purred, licking a short line onto Dan's warm neck. Danny whined softly as he felt Ross press against him harder. His whole abdomen was tense as he tried to find his voice. 

"Shit," he swore softly, cumming in his pants. "S-stop, stop Ross," he said. Ross stopped moving and sat upright, looking at Dan inquisitively. 

"Something wrong?"

"N-no I just..." Danny trailed off. It was not only somewhat uncomfortable and messy, but also embarrassing, making him flush pink. "I came," he managed. 

Thankfully, Ross didn't laugh. In fact, he tipped his head back with lidded eyes and let out a moan. He wasted no time pressing his growing boner against Dan, grinding against him. Danny grabbed his boyfriend's hips, kissing at his neck. 

"You seem pretty into..." Danny murmured, unsure of what to say. Ross groaned in response, so Dan returned to kissing his neck. Ross' skin was warm as soft, and Dan could hear his ragged breathing as he grew closer to cumming. 

The friction of grinding against Danny's slim frame was making Ross' blood race. He couldn't focus on much except the touch of Danny's lips on his neck and the warmth and tightness in his gut. 

"Dan, fuck, I'm gonna cum," Ross moaned. 

"Please baby, please cum for me," Danny whispered back. 

Ross let out a low groan as waves of pleasure washed over him and he came in his pants as well. 

Ross breathed heavily as he leaned into Danny, nestling his face into Dan's neck. 

"Thank you I love you," he murmured. 

"I love you too Ross, but do you think we could get cleaned up? This is kind of...uncomfortable, to say the least," Danny replied. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ross said, sitting up. "Hey, I don't know if you were embarrassed cause of what happened, but, don't be. Seriously. We still had fun even if we didn't fuck, yeah?"

Ross stood up and offered Dan his hand. 

"Yeah. Plus, there's always round two," Danny said, smiling. 

Ross giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
